<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Ange de l'Hopital by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192740">L'Ange de l'Hopital</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Magical Dudley Dursley, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Que savez-vous de Severus Snape ? C'est un homme ronchon, irritant et détestant les enfants. Alors on ne peut imaginer associer Severus Snape avec les traditions de Noël. Pourtant rares sont les personnes encore vivantes pour en témoigner, Severus Snape adore Noël. Tous les ans, il s'enferme dans ses cachots. Il passe son temps à cuisiner des gâteaux, écouter des chants de Noël et boire du chocolat chaud agrémenté de chamallow. Il n'est pas question de parler des cannes à sucre… Forcément, quand on cuisine pendant des jours et des jours, on se retrouve avec une montagne de gâteaux. Les partager avec les elfes des maisons c'est bien mais pas suffisant. Il est donc le généreux donateur d'un centre hospitalier dans la banlieue de Londres. Severus Snape a le coeur plus tendre qu'un bisounours, mais ça personne ne doit le savoir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petunia Evans Dursley/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'Ange de l'Hopital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Défi d'Eden2356 n°610<br/>Severus n'est pas un mangemort dans cette fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Que savez-vous de Severus Snape ? C'est un homme ronchon, irritant et détestant les enfants. Alors on ne peut imaginer associer Severus Snape avec les traditions de Noël. Pourtant rares sont les personnes encore vivantes pour en témoigner, Severus Snape adore Noël.</p><p>En effet, depuis des années, en cette période de fêtes, le Maître des Potions délaissait ses lourdes et austères robes noires ainsi que ses élèves et ses chaudrons pour un tablier blanc, ses pâtisseries et ses fourneaux, le tout naturellement en écoutant, voire chantant lui-même des cantiques de Noël. Il passait des journées entières à cuisiner et préparer gâteaux et autres pâtisseries de Noël. Et aussi, il passait en mode 'guimauve'. Il y en avait partout ! Même dans ses préparations ! Sans compter le chocolat. Guimauve et chocolat. Voilà à quoi il carburait en cette période.</p><p>Si jamais un élève osait venir le déranger, il transfigurait rapidement sa tenue pour garder une certaine image de lui-même et montrait presque les crocs pour que le cornichon qui osait l'importuner soit le plus bref possible. Voilà pourquoi beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'il détestait Noël et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Dumbledore n'était hélas pas dupe mais le Serpentard avait passé un marché avec le vieil homme. Il avait sa dose de gâteaux et biscuits au citron en échange de sa discrétion. Le directeur avait accepté avec ses yeux pétillants.</p><p>« Alors, personne ne connaîtra ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, Severus, » avait-il dit dans un soupir.</p><p>Mais cela convenait parfaitement au Maître des Potions. Il préférait célébrer Noël à sa manière plutôt que de partager cela avec d'autres sorciers. Surtout que dans son entourage magique, ils étaient plutôt du genre à célébrer Yule ... Lui avait toujours préféré Noël. Il faisait Yule aussi mais seulement le jour du solstice même. Le reste du temps, il se consacrait à la fête moldue.</p><p>Ce qui faisait qu'il y avait des tonnes et des tonnes de délicieux gâteaux dans son appartement. Tous sous sort de stase pour qu'ils ne périssent pas. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse les manger tout seul. Il en laissait donc une grande partie dans les cuisines de Poudlard afin de les insérer dans les repas de Poudlard mais cela lui laissait encore un grand paquet encore à donner. C'était qu'il était tout aussi productif en potions qu'en cuisine, notre cher Severus. S'il voulait, il pouvait très bien vivre de ses pâtisseries dans le monde moldu !</p><p>Pour se départir de son surplus de gâteaux, il les emballait alors et partait pour le monde moldu. Heureusement, il avait une voiture où les stocker. Cela paraîtrait bizarre s'il arrivait avec des centaines de gâteaux sans un moyen de transport ... Il en déposait dans deux orphelinats et un hôpital de la banlieue de Londres. Toujours les mêmes. C'étaient ceux qu'il avait fondé du coté moldu à l'origine pour les tragédies de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait aussi marqué ce monde. Depuis, il avait laissé la gestion à des personnes très compétentes et ne faisait que les subventionner. Et apporter des pâtisseries le jour de Noël.</p><p>Il s'habillait pour l'occasion en rouge et se faisait passer pour un lutin du Père Noël. Hors de question qu'il se mette une fausse barbe et ressemble à Dumbledore ! Mais cela semblait amuser les enfants alors pourquoi pas un employé du Père Noël ? Après tout, l'homme mystérieux devait bien dormir après sa longue nuit du 24 décembre. Lui venait à chaque fois le 25 avec des sucreries pour apaiser les coeurs, et parfois même les maladies. Il les préparait avec amour et y insufflait toujours une infime partie de sa magie.</p><p>Un jour, un garçon de six ou sept ans un peu rondouillard en béquilles vint lui demander une part de gâteau pour son cousin qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas la porter lui-même, Severus prit alors deux parts de gâteau et le suivit avec un sourire dans le couloir jusqu'à une chambre. Là, il découvrit une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années qui regardait par la fenêtre.</p><p>« Maman ! Maman ! Il y a le lutin du Père Noël qui apporte des gâteaux magiques ! Ils vont guérir Harry ! »</p><p>La femme se tourna alors vers eux et sourit à son fils en s'agenouillant. C'était mignon, le coeur si naïf et bercé dans les illusions. Severus déposa les deux parts de gâteaux sur la table et vint saluer la dame.</p><p>« Merci, » dit-elle simplement en lui serrant la main. « Pétunia ... Pétunia Dursley. »</p><p>Le sorcier se figea, les sourcils relevés, sans la lâcher. Il jeta un regard au garçon alité, plâtré et branché aux appareils moldus dont il n'avait jamais rien compris.</p><p>« Pétunia ... Evans ? »</p><p>« C'était en effet mon nom de jeune fille, » répondit la mère en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous me connaissez ? »</p><p>« Je connaissais surtout ta soeur, » soupira le sorcier. « On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. »</p><p>La blonde le regarda de la tête aux pieds pendant quelques secondes.</p><p>« Sev ? »</p><p>« Lui-même. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi... »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »</p><p>« Eh bien, j'apporte des gâteaux pour les enfants, » répondit-il avec un rictus amusé.</p><p>« Oh ... oui... désolée. »</p><p>Elle aida son fils à se réinstaller sur son lit et le laissa manger joyeusement sa part de gâteau.</p><p>« C'est ... son fils ..., n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus en montrant le garçon inconscient.</p><p>« Oui. C'est Harry. »</p><p>« Que s'est-il passé ? »</p><p>« Un accident de voiture il y a trois semaines. Mon mari et les garçons étaient dans la voiture. Dudley a juste eu une jambe cassée, Harry a le bas du corps broyé et une grave commotion. Il est dans le coma. Quant à Vernon, il ... il n'a pas survécu. »</p><p>« Je suis navré. »</p><p>« Les médecins disent qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir pour Harry. S'il ne se réveille pas d'ici quelques mois, ils vont le débrancher. »</p><p>« Non, maman ! Tu verras, Harry va se réveiller ! Il est très fort ! Il a un truc magique, je te l'ai dit ! Je l'ai vu briller ! »</p><p>Severus fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« Quand l'as-tu vu briller, petit ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p>« Dans la voiture. Il brillait. C'était doré. Et chaud. J'ai vu la lumière nous entourer, moi et Harry. Puis, je me suis réveiller ici. »</p><p>Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.</p><p>« Bien sûr ... Il fallait s'en douter. »</p><p>« Sev ? »</p><p>« Ton neveu. Il est un sorcier. Ils ont survécu grâce à sa magie. »</p><p>« Mais ... ne devrait-il pas se réveiller grâce à sa magie alors ? »</p><p>« Pas spécialement. La magie, contrairement à ce que tu crois, n'est pas infaillible. Surtout quand elle n'est pas contrôlée. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à survivre au choc même de la voiture mais que quelque chose d'autre le bloque. C'est assez fréquent. »</p><p>« Tu es médecin ? »</p><p>« Non, Maître des Potions en fait. Mais j'ai quelques connaissances de médicomagie. Indispensable pour bien faire mon travail. »</p><p>Il se rapprocha du fils de sa défunte amie et souleva la mèche de cheveux qui cachait une horrible cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le garçon avait le visage paisible et serein, légèrement pâle avec quelques cicatrices supplémentaires. Il savait au moins respirer tout seul. C'était une bonne chose. Il regarda à nouveau les appareils en cherchant à comprendre ce que les chiffres signifiaient. Peine perdue. C'était incompréhensible.</p><p>« Tu sais si son esprit est actif ? » demanda-t-il alors.</p><p>« Son encéphalogramme n'est pas plat selon les médecins, » répondit Pétunia. « Mais il n'est pas très actif pour autant. »</p><p>« Alors il a une chance, » dit Severus. « Il en aurait par contre plus dans un hôpital sorcier... »</p><p>« Je ne sais presque rien de ton monde, Severus. J'ai tout rejeté en bloc il y a longtemps. »</p><p>« Je sais. »</p><p>« Crois-moi que je le regrette depuis qu'il est arrivé sur le pas de ma porte. »</p><p>« Je te crois, Tunia, » soupira le Maître des Potions en se dirigeant vers la porte pour la fermer. « Dudley, c'est ça ? »</p><p>« Oui ? » fit le garçon en levant ses yeux sur le sorcier.</p><p>« Ce que je m'apprête à faire, il ne faudra le dire à personne, d'accord ? »</p><p>« Vous allez faire quoi, monsieur ? »</p><p>« De la magie. »</p><p>« Super ! »</p><p>« Tu vas faire quoi, Sev ? »</p><p>« Entrer dans son esprit, » répondit ce dernier en sortant sa baguette. « Je ne te promets pas que cela va marcher. Mais je te promets d'essayer. »</p><p>« C'est tout ce que je demande, Sev. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été tendre avec ma soeur et je le regrette. Je veux juste être la meilleure mère de remplacement pour lui. »</p><p>« Et je suis sûr que tu le fais très bien, » dit Severus avec une voix rassurante et un léger sourire.</p><p>Il posa une alarme sur la porte dans le cas où quelqu'un rentrerait dans la pièce et se tourna ensuite vers le jeune Potter.</p><p>« <em>Legilimens, </em>» murmura-t-il.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus se retrouva dans un endroit qui lui était étrangement familier. Une chambre d'enfant. Il en fit rapidement le tour du regard et tomba sur un bébé qui jouait avec sa petite peluche qui ressemblait à un griffon. En voyant ses prunelles émeraudes, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Dehors, la tempête battait son plein contre le carreau, il faisait nuit. Soudain des cris, il reconnut la voix de Potter. Elle était à la fois sûre et paniquée.</p><p>« Lily ! C'est lui ! Prends Harry et vas-t'en ! »</p><p>Merlin ... Harry se souvenait de cette horrible nuit. Mais ... il n'était qu'un bébé. Il ne devrait pas. Severus assista, impuissant, au drame qui avait coûté la vie au bâtard qui lui avait mené la vie dure au collège et qui s'était sacrifié, en héros, ainsi que celle de la femme rousse qu'il avait toujours aimée. Même terrifiée et en larmes, elle était toujours aussi belle. Et forte. Il la vit protéger son fils contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il la vit supplier et la vit tomber sous le sort mortel. Il en pleura. Puis, il vit le mage noir s'avancer vers Harry et tenter de le tuer et ensuite disparaître dans un flash vert et une pluie de cendres.</p><p>Il vit le petit Harry pleurer longuement en hurlant un 'mawa' alors qu'il tendait ses petits bras vers sa mère inerte à même le sol, le regard mort dirigé dans le vide. Puis, il se vit lui-même s'effondrer et prendre le corps de Lily. Il se voyait perdu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Il avait couru en espérant pouvoir empêcher tout cela mais il était arrivé trop tard.</p><p>Puis, le décor changeant et il se retrouva sur le siège passager d'une voiture. Sur sa gauche, un homme avec bon embonpoint et une grosse moustache tenait le volant et chantant joyeusement une chanson avec les deux garçons qui étaient sur les sièges arrières. Harry et Dudley. Ces derniers étaient heureux.</p><p>Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et Severus sursauta. Il regarda en face de lui et vit un camion dévier dangereusement de sa trajectoire, un pneu éclaté. Le chauffeur en avait de toute évidence perdu le contrôle. Il vit le Moldu tenter d'éviter la collision en se rangeant rapidement sur le coté. La voiture roula plusieurs fois jusqu'au bas de la colline. Le sorcier perçut une légère lumière dorée derrière lui mais ne pouvait réellement voir ce qu'il se passait. Il était ballotté dans le souvenir.</p><p>Puis la voiture s'immobilisa dans un champ. Le silence était angoissant. Puis, des pleurs se firent entendre derrière le Serpentard. C'était Dudley. Il appelait son père et Harry. Vernon Dursley n'était déjà plus dans la voiture son corps était un peu plus loin, méconnaissable, si ce n'est par sa corpulence. Quant au jeune sorcier, le bas de son corps était broyé par le siège conducteur et sa tête était couverte de sang et de coupures.</p><p>Severus eut le temps de voir avec horreur son regard vert avant de voir ses yeux se fermer. Le petit avait souvenir de l'accident et de l'horreur également. Il avait été conscient jusqu'au bout. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à tout cela jusqu'à être interrompu dans ses pensées par le cri de James Potter. De nouveau le même. La scène du 31 octobre 1981 se déroulait à nouveau sous ses yeux.</p><p>Harry Potter était bloqué dans les deux souvenirs les plus durs de sa vie. Une horrible boucle infernale. Seul il ne pourrait jamais en sortir. Pas à son âge. Il était encore bien trop jeune pour comprendre.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus revint à lui, dans la réalité, et regarda la Moldue.</p><p>« Il est coincé dans une spirale de mauvais souvenirs, » dit-il simplement. « Je n'ai pas pu le retrouver dedans. Cela va me prendre un peu de temps. »</p><p>« Et si les médecins décident de le débrancher avant que tu n'aies réussi ? »</p><p>« Eh bien, je l'emmènerai pour continuer à essayer. Dans ce type de cas, seul un Maître de l'Esprit peut l'aider à sortir de cette boucle infernale. Mais il faut trouver le moyen de la briser. »</p><p>« Si tu peux me donner des renseignements pour que je le fasse transférer dans un hôpital sorcier ... »</p><p>« J'ai peut-être mieux à te proposer mais il faut que j'en parle d'abord à quelqu'un. »</p><p>Severus s'assit en soupirant, se massant doucement les tempes.</p><p>« Tu as l'air ... bouleversé, » dit Pétunia.</p><p>« Je me serais bien passé de revivre cette horrible nuit, Tunia. »</p><p>« Quelle nuit ? »</p><p>« La mort de Lily. »</p><p>« Oh ... Il ... »</p><p>« La revit en boucle ainsi que le jour de l'accident, oui. Voilà pourquoi cela va me prendre du temps, ce sont de puissants souvenirs, assez pour traumatiser un enfant. »</p><p>Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.</p><p>« Il faut que je rentre, » dit-il en se levant ensuite. « Je te tiens au courant par corbeau. »</p><p>« Corbeau ? »</p><p>« Je n'aime pas les hiboux, » fit Severus avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>« Mon cousin va aller mieux ? » demanda Dudley, attirant sur lui le regard des deux adultes.</p><p>Severus s'approcha alors du jeune Moldu et posa une main sur son épaule.</p><p>« Oui, jeune homme. Je vais tout faire pour qu'Harry sorte de son cauchemar. »</p><p>« Il fait un cauchemar ? »</p><p>« Oui. Et je vais revenir le plus souvent possible pour l'aider à se réveiller. »</p><p>« Merci, monsieur. »</p><p>Il salua les deux Moldus et repartit pour Poudlard. Il fit une première escale dans son bureau dans la soirée pour se changer avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il allait avoir besoin de Poppy. Il espérait qu'elle allait accepter. Il ne lui demandait que rarement des faveurs ...</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus portait le petit Harry inconscient dans ses bras et le ramenait chez lui, dans sa chambre. Une belle chambre aux couleurs chaudes et claires, nota-t-il. Il y avait un lion. Il en eut un petit sourire.</p><p>« Lily t'a parlé des maisons de Poudlard ou le lion est juste une coïncidence ? » demanda-t-il à Pétunia qui le suivait.</p><p>« Non, elle en parlait souvent. Chaque été, en fait. Elle était dans la maison du lion et toi ... celle du serpent, c'est ça ? »</p><p>« Oui, c'est ça, » sourit Severus alors qu'il s'écartait pour laisser faire Poppy.</p><p>L'infirmière de Poudlard n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre. Elle avait à peine entendu les mots enfant, coma et aide qu'elle avait directement accepté. Elle avait été surprise de découvrir que l'enfant en question était Harry Potter mais n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'était pas de nature curieuse sauf pour la santé de ses patients. Ils avaient donc joué de relations, manipulation et un peu de magie pour faire en sorte qu'Harry soit sorti de l'hôpital moldu sans esclandre. Transfert dans une institution privée.</p><p>Severus et Pétunia redescendirent dans le salon pour aider Dudley à bien s'installer dans le canapé en attendant que Poppy ait fini.</p><p>« Tu arrives à tenir le coup ? » demanda Severus en voyant la Moldue s'avachir sur une chaise de la cuisine.</p><p>« Il le faut bien, » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai de la chance d'avoir quelques économies et que Vernon avait fini de payer la maison. Je ne croule pas encore sous les problèmes autres que celui de surmonter ça et de tenir pour mes enfants. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'effondrer devant Dudley. Pas maintenant. »</p><p>Severus hocha doucement la tête et prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien.</p><p>« Tu as bien changé, » dit-il simplement.</p><p>« J'ai grandi et mûri, tu veux dire, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste. « Dommage que je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. »</p><p>« Dommage, en effet. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle te le pardonne. Et tu fais ton possible... »</p><p>« J'espère juste que ce sera suffisant. »</p><p>« Je vais te dire ce que ma mère m'a un jour dit, » révéla alors le serpentard. « Ce que nous faisons pour ceux qu'on aime, ce n'est jamais suffisant. Mais c'est toujours mieux que ne rien faire du tout. On n'a jamais fini de montrer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime et qu'on tient à lui. On le fait indéfiniment. Et crois-moi, le peu que tu arrives à faire, c'est déjà immense pour tes enfants. Ils ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. »</p><p>La Moldue vint chercher du réconfort dans les bras de l'homme. Juste un sentiment de réconfort auprès d'une vieille connaissance. Elle pleura silencieusement contre son épaule. Severus attendit patiemment en la serrant dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire cela mais il savait que Pétunia était à bout et qu'elle se battait contre ses propres sentiments pour paraître forte devant son fils. Au point d'occulter son propre chagrin. Elle avait été seule jusqu'à présent.</p><p>« Je serai là pour t'aider au besoin, Tunia, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.</p><p>« Merci, Sev. Merci d'être là. »</p><p>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment dans la cuisine, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.</p><p>« Maman, est-ce que je peux avoir un jus de fruit, s'il te plait ? » fit la voix de Dudley depuis le salon.</p><p>« Je ... hmm ... » Pétunia s'écarta du Maître des Potions et se frotta les yeux. « Oui, j'arrive, mon poussin. »</p><p>Elle versa un verre de jus de fruits et l'apporta à son fils. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de revenir en cuisine.</p><p>« Je ... je te sers quelque chose ? »</p><p>« Un thé, s'il te plait. Et un aussi pour Poppy. »</p><p>Pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer de l'eau, Severus attendit en gardant le jeune Dudley à l'oeil. Ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à faire une bêtise avant longtemps avec sa jambe mais dans le cas où il aurait besoin de quoi que ce soit ... Poppy revint rapidement et s'installa en face du Maître des Potions. Elle remercia avec un sourire la Moldue pour le thé avant d'arborer un visage professionnel.</p><p>« Alors, j'ai placé quelques sortilèges afin d'être au courant de ses constantes en tout temps. Je lui ai déjà donné une potion nutritive pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Pour le reste, il semble en bonne santé. Je ne peux hélas faire beaucoup plus pour ses jambes. Elles sont réparées mais elles sont restées trop longtemps endommagées, sa colonne vertébrale également. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pourra marcher à nouveau. »</p><p>« Et son esprit ? » demanda Pétunia après avoir assimilé les informations.</p><p>« Cela relève des compétences de Severus. Je ne suis pas un Maître de l'esprit. Je ne suis qu'une infirmière. »</p><p>« Et vous avez réparé ses jambes ... mais ... »</p><p>La Moldue était soufflée tandis que les sorciers eurent un léger sourire.</p><p>« Avec le Quidditch, un sport très violent, les fractures sont monnaies courantes, » expliqua le Maître des Potions. « Le sorcier lambda peut guérir de graves coupures et parfois mêmes quelques os cassés, si toutefois il a pris la peine d'ouvrir un livre sur le sujet. Les médicomages sont là pour tout ce qui est bien plus compliqué, les maladies, les poisons, les sortilèges et maléfices dont il est dur de se défaire. »</p><p>« Tout semble plus simple chez vous..., » soupira Pétunia.</p><p>« Oui et non, » fit Poppy. « Cela dépend. Nous avons nos propres problèmes aussi. » Elle regarda l'heure. « Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop tarder ou je risque des ennuis avec le directeur. »</p><p>« A ce soir, Poppy, » fit Severus. « Et encore merci. »</p><p>« De rien. Je ne pouvais pas te refuser ça. »</p><p>La sorcière sourit et sortit de la maison.</p><p>« Je vais voir ce que je peux déjà faire avec Harry, » dit alors le Maître des Potions en se levant à son tour.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus était de retour dans l'esprit d'Harry et s'écarta du souvenir en lui-même pour partir à la recherche du garçon. Il se mit à chercher dans chaque recoin de la chambre, puis de la maison. Sans succès. Il se retrouva bien vite dans la voiture. Là, il fit le même effort pour rechercher le garçon de six ans mais la tâche était bien plus ardue. Il revit les deux souvenirs en boucle une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'enfin apercevoir l'enfant dans le salon, immobile, les yeux figés dans les flammes, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.</p><p>Le reste de la maison était intacte comparé au souvenir que le serpentard en avait. Il n'y avait pas le corps de James Potter mais il se doutait que c'était parce que le garçon n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il arriva auprès du garçon et glissa une main douce sur son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.</p><p>« Harry, » l'appela-t-il doucement, d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante alors qu'il entendait Lily hurler une énième fois. « Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »</p><p>Les yeux émeraudes se firent progressivement plus fixes sur lui. Les larmes coulaient toujours. Bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse à la question qu'il allait poser, l'homme voulait l'entendre de la bouche de l'enfant, le faire réagir et ainsi avoir plus de chance de le ramener. Il fallait le faire sortir de sa léthargie.</p><p>« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »</p><p>Il caressa longuement les joues humides de son pouce afin d'en effacer les larmes et attendit patiemment la réponse qui ne venait pas. Garder un contact physique avec le petit lui permettait de rester auprès de lui même quand le souvenir changeait. Un instant ils étaient tous deux dans le salon, l'autre, ils étaient dans l'herbe, sur les lieux de l'accident. Ce jour-là, il n'obtint rien d'autre que ce regard profond et torturé, malheureux et empli de culpabilité.</p><p>Après avoir passé ce qui lui semblait être des heures, Severus soupira et se redressa doucement.</p><p>« Ecoute-moi très attentivement Harry. Je pense savoir ce que tu penses. Sache que ce n'est pas ta faute. Rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute, tu m'entends. » Il lui embrassa le front et s'écarta du petit. « Je vais revenir plus tard, je te le promets. »</p><p>Il repartit sans que l'enfant ne le retienne. Le regard émeraude s'était à nouveau perdu dans le vide. Le Maître des Potions soupira à nouveau et sortit de l'esprit d'Harry. Cela allait être dur.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus revint régulièrement à Privet Drive, plusieurs fois par semaine, afin de faire revenir l'esprit d'Harry. Parfois, il dormait sur place le week-end, épuisé par l'effort magique qu'il devait fournir. Mais il sentait qu'il y arrivait. C'était long, éprouvant, – un véritable calvaire que d'entendre en boucle les supplications et les cris de la femme que l'on a un jour aimé et qu'on n'a pas pu sauver. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur d'Harry. Il était suffisamment grand pour comprendre qu'elle était sa mère.</p><p>Il se trouvait là, devant lui, lui caressant de nouveau les joues avec douceur pour la dixième fois. Le petit n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Puis, soudain, les larmes silencieuses devinrent de sanglots plus prononcés sous les paroles douces du Serpentard et un petit corps vint percuter l'homme de plein fouet.</p><p>« Shhh... Je suis là, Harry, » murmura Severus. « Ca va aller. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute. Cela n'a jamais été de ta faute. »</p><p>« Ils sont morts ! » pleura l'enfant dans ses robes noires.</p><p>Il le serra dans ses bras alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur le sol. Il le garda contre lui, content d'avoir enfin pu le faire réagir. Il avait calé la tête du garçon tout contre son coeur et le berçait doucement.</p><p>« Je sais, Harry. Et j'ai été comme toi le premier à pleurer ta maman, tu t'en souviens ? Tu m'as vu la serrer. Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne. Juste un méchant sorcier qui est venu vous faire du mal à toi et ta famille. C'était toi qu'il voulait. Ta mère s'est interposée parce qu'elle t'aimait. Et je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime encore. Tout comme ton père ou ton oncle. Aucun d'eux ne voudrait que tu les pleures et que tu culpabilises ainsi. Au contraire, ils voudraient que tu te réveilles et que tu vives heureux avec ta tante et ton cousin. Que tu ailles à l'école et que tu te fasses des amis ... »</p><p>Il continua à lui parler, le rassurer, le consoler et le convaincre qu'il n'était pas responsable de toutes ces morts. Puis, il écarta doucement, le petit corps afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ses petites émeraudes étaient légèrement rougies et humides.</p><p>« Tu sais, ta tante et ton cousin ont très peur pour toi. Cela fait deux mois que tu dors et que tu ne te réveilles pas. Ils voudraient te voir et te parler. Et Dudley voudrait essayer son nouveau jeu avec toi. Il l'a déballé mais a refusé d'y jouer si tu n'es pas là avec lui pour l'essayer. »</p><p>Harry garda le silence pendant un moment.</p><p>« Vous êtes qui ? »</p><p>« J'ai été pendant longtemps le meilleur ami de ta mère, Harry. Tu peux m'appeler Severus. »</p><p>« Est-ce que vous connaissiez aussi mon père ? Tante Pétunia ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. »</p><p>« Oui, je le connaissais mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te parler de lui. »</p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Ton père et moi n'étions pas des amis, Harry. On se bagarrait beaucoup même. Mais je pourrais peut-être demander à de vieilles connaissances de venir te parler de lui. Enfin, si je les retrouve ... »</p><p>« Vrai ? »</p><p>Les yeux du garçon pétillaient d'espoir. Severus sourit malicieusement.</p><p>« Oui mais à une seule condition, que tu te réveilles. »</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas réveillé ? »</p><p>« Non, Harry. Tu es enfermé dans ton esprit. Seule ma magie m'a permis de te rejoindre ici et c'est un lieu bien triste. »</p><p>« Vous êtes un magicien ? »</p><p>« Un sorcier, » corrigea Severus. « Et tu es un sorcier toi aussi. »</p><p>Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le Maître des Potions rit doucement. Puis il le vit froncer les sourcils.</p><p>« Comment je fais pour sortir d'ici ? » demanda l'enfant.</p><p>« Je vais t'aider Harry. Tu n'as qu'à me donner la main. »</p><p>Il avait tendu sa main au garçon et ses doigts longs et fins s'étaient refermés sur sa petite main chaude. Severus lui sourit et fit disparaître les mauvais souvenirs pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans un espace dépourvu de toute pensée, clair et brumeux à la fois. Comme s'ils surfaient sur des nuages.</p><p>« Où on est ? »</p><p>« Toujours dans ta tête, Harry, » répondit le Serpentard. « Il fallait que j'arrive à te faire sortir de tes souvenirs. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir dormir paisiblement et te réveiller bientôt auprès de ta famille. »</p><p>« Est-ce que je vous verrais ? »</p><p>Severus sourit alors qu'il entendait de l'espoir dans la voix du garçon.</p><p>« Bien sûr. Et si tu ne me vois pas directement à ton réveil, c'est que je suis reparti travailler. Mais je vais revenir pour voir comment tu vas. Je te le promets. »</p><p>Harry sourit.</p><p>« Au revoir, Harry. Fais de beaux rêves. »</p><p>« Au revoir, Severus. »</p><p>Le Serpentard lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux avant de s'effacer et de reprendre pied dans le monde réel. Il sourit, sourire qui s'élargit en voyant l'heure. Peut-être qu'il le verrait se réveiller, il avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Il patienta en observant la neige recouvrir l'arbre dans le jardin sous le ciel pourpre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir le coucher de soleil avec l'orientation de la fenêtre mais il pouvait en admirer les effets sur le ciel. C'était tout aussi beau et paisible à regarder.</p><p>Alors que le ciel était presque noir, du mouvement à coté de lui le fit quitter sa contemplation céleste pour poser son regard sur Harry. Ce dernier s'agitait faiblement. Severus agita négligemment le poignet pour allumer la lumière par magie et s'installa sur la chaise à coté du lit. Il sourit en voyant les deux émeraudes papillonner enfin.</p><p>« Eh bien, tu te réveilles plus vite que je ne le pensais, » dit-il dans un murmure.</p><p>Harry répondit par un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mettre une main devant sa bouche mais il pouvait à peine les soulever. Ni même bouger ses jambes. Severus comprenant son malaise vint le rassurer.</p><p>« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Tu es resté longtemps dans le coma sans bouger. Il va te falloir un peu de temps avant de récupérer l'usage de tes membres. »</p><p>« Et mes jambes ? »</p><p>Sa voix était éraillée, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.</p><p>« Elles ont été broyées dans l'accident. »</p><p>Il ne lui dit pas si elles guériraient. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de l'espoir. Poppy elle-même n'était pas sûre ... Il aida le garçon à se redresser et l'installa plus confortablement contre ses oreillers. Puis, il fit apparaître un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et le porta à la bouche sèche de l'enfant. Harry but avidement l'eau fraîche.</p><p>« Doucement, » rit Severus. « Elle ne va pas s'envoler. » Il reposa le verre sur la table de chevet et se leva. « Je vais chercher ta tante. Tu ne bouges pas. »</p><p>« Je sais pas bouger, » s'indigna le garçon d'une voix faible.</p><p>Sa réaction fit rire encore plus ouvertement Severus.</p><p>« Tu es comme ton père, Harry. Tu as son caractère. »</p><p>Il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux avant de sortir chercher Pétunia. Cette dernière en fit tomber l'assiette qu'elle avait en main avant de se précipiter dans le couloir, l'escalier pour arriver dans la chambre. Severus put l'entendre pleurer alors qu'elle remerciait anges, sorciers et autres noms, notamment lui, pour lui avoir rendu son deuxième petit trésor. Le Serpentard sourit et nettoya la vaisselle cassée d'un coup de baguette avant d'aller chercher Dudley.</p><p>« Tu veux voir Harry ? »</p><p>« Il est réveillé ? » demanda le blond.</p><p>« Oui. Mais il ne peut pas bouger. Il est encore très faible. »</p><p>Le petit Moldu se leva et s'arma de ses béquilles pour aller vers l'escalier. Severus sourit et le prit dans ses bras plutôt. Hors de question que l'enfant se blesse en se précipitant dans les escaliers alors qu'il avait déjà une jambe dans le plâtre. Il l'amena dans la chambre et le posa sur le lit.</p><p>« Harry ! » s'exclama Dudley.</p><p>« Duds ..., » murmura l'enfant.</p><p>Severus sourit à ces retrouvailles. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était sûrement Poppy qui avait vu les constantes du garçon changer.</p><p>« Je vais ouvrir, » dit-il simplement en redescendant.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus vint sonner à la porte du numéro 4, Priver Drive. Il portait un paquet entre les mains. Ce fut un Dudley Dursley légèrement boitillant mais rayonnant qui vint lui ouvrir. « Severus ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de venir dans les bras de l'homme.</p><p>« Tu es venu ! »</p><p>« Naturellement. J'ai demandé un congé pour l'après-midi, » sourit l'homme. « Je n'aurais manqué ton anniversaire pour rien au monde. »</p><p>« Merci, Sev, » dit Pétunia avec un sourire alors qu'elle le débarrassait de sa veste. « Du thé ? »</p><p>« Volontiers. »</p><p>Elle l'emmena au salon où quelques enfants étaient présents pour la fête. Harry était parmi eux dans sa chaise roulante.</p><p>« Sev ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.</p><p>« Bonjour ! Comment va notre petit miraculé ? »</p><p>« La pêche ! » sourit Harry alors qu'il se redressait un peu sur sa chaise.</p><p>« Et tes jambes ? » demanda le serpentard plus doucement.</p><p>« J'ai des fourmillements au niveau de la colonne mais je n'arrive pas à faire bouger le moindre muscle, » fit l'enfant dans un soupir.</p><p>« Des fourmillements, c'est déjà ça, » dit Severus en ébouriffant le garçon. « Je te ferais un autre massage ce soir. »</p><p>« Okay. »</p><p>« Amusez-vous bien les enfants. »</p><p>Severus rejoint Pétunia dans la cuisine et accepta volontiers la tasse de thé fumante. Depuis qu'il avait ramené Harry de la prison de son esprit, il était revenu régulièrement pour l'aider à se remettre de l'accident et aussi l'initier au monde sorcier puisqu'il était prévu qu'il vienne à Poudlard un jour, quand il aurait onze ans. Il avait aussi commencé, sous les conseils de Poppy à faire des massages de la colonne et des jambes d'Harry avec une pommade ainsi que sa magie pour garder une bonne circulation sanguine et, si possible, lui rendre l'usage de ses jambes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'il récupère pleinement mais un peu serait déjà un deuxième miracle pour le petit garçon. Surtout qu'avec une chaise roulante à Poudlard, il risquait d'avoir quelques ennuis. Les sorciers n'étaient malheureusement pas du genre tendre avec les invalides. Encore moins les enfants de Sang-Pur.</p><p>« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p>« Par sécurité, ils vont faire redoubler Harry. Il a encore quelques problèmes à se concentrer et à comprendre les choses. Ca et ses fréquents maux de tête ... »</p><p>« Et Dudley ? »</p><p>« Il passe en troisième année mais il est triste de ne plus être dans la même classe d'Harry. »</p><p>« La séparation sera moins dure plus tard, » fit alors le Serpentard. « Quand Harry entrera à Poudlard, il y séjournera l'année et ne reviendra ici que pour les vacances de Noël, de Printemps et d'été. »</p><p>« On a encore le temps pour ça. »</p><p>« Je te l'accorde. Harry n'est pas trop déçu d'avoir échoué ? »</p><p>« Non, au contraire. Il est frustré de ne pas comprendre certaines choses. Il comprend tout à fait et il sait que c'est à cause de l'accident qu'il a pris autant de retard. »</p><p>« Il a l'avantage d'être jeune, » sourit Severus. « Il récupérera vite. »</p><p>Pétunia demanda de l'aide pour apporter les parts de gâteau et l'homme la lui donna avec plaisir. Il aimait beaucoup passer du temps ici, loin de Poudlard, être quelqu'un de normal. Il se sentait peu à peu revivre et il avait de plus en plus le sourire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Lui qui n'avait jusqu'alors que le sourire en période de Noël, maintenant arrivait à être heureux ici, à Little Whining avec la famille de la soeur de Lily.</p><p>Sans faire attention, Pétunia et Severus se rentrèrent dedans et se cognèrent la tête. C'était légèrement douloureux. Malgré cela, ils rirent doucement. C'était stupide.</p><p>« Excuse-moi, » dit-elle légèrement rouge, alors qu'elle passait une main sur son front.</p><p>« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, » fit-il en réponse. « J'aurais du faire plus attention. »</p><p>Ils chantèrent joyeusement la chanson des anniversaires et Dudley souffla sur ses bougies. Il ouvrit aussi ses cadeaux et les enfants jouèrent sous l'oeil attentionné des deux adultes.</p><p>Au soir, une fois tous les enfants partis, Severus porta Harry dans sa chambre après son bain et l'allongea sur le dos. Il sortit une pommade de sa poche et s'en enduit les doigts avant de passer sur les quelques cicatrices qui zébraient le bas du dos de l'enfant. Il se mit à le masser doucement.</p><p>« Alors ta journée ? » demanda-t-il pour lui occuper l'esprit.</p><p>« Ca va, » fit le jeune garçon. « J'ai préféré la fête, même si je n'ai pas pu beaucoup jouer avec les autres ... »</p><p>« C'est vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup joué dehors, » confirma Severus. « Mais tu as été un très bon arbitre. »</p><p>« C'est du foot, c'est facile. Dis-moi, le Quidditch, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué les règles. Je sais qu'on vole sur un balai et qu'on s'échange des balles mais pour le reste ... »</p><p>« C'est un sport assez violent. Tu pourras le remarquer par toi-même quand tu viendras étudier à Poudlard. Chaque équipe a sept joueurs : trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien et un attrapeur. C'est un peu le mélange du foot, du basket et du baseball. »</p><p>« Donc ... le gardien défend les buts... les deux batteurs ... »</p><p>« ... ont une batte pour frapper les cognards pour protéger leur équipe, les poursuiveurs se passent le souaffle pour marquer. »</p><p>« Et l'attrapeur ? »</p><p>« Son rôle est crucial pour gagner un match. Il doit attraper une balle à peine plus grande qu'une grosse bille. On l'appelle le Vif d'Or. Elle a des ailes et va si vite qu'il est presque impossible de l'attraper. Faut beaucoup de talent et d'entrainement pour les attraper. Quand le Vif d'Or est attrapé, le match est fini. L'équipe gagne 150 points. Souvent, cela assure la victoire ou cela peut sauver d'une défaite cuisante. »</p><p>« On dirait que tu n'aimes pas ce sport. »</p><p>« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sportif, » avoua Severus. « Le seul plaisir que j'ai dans ce sport, c'est de voir la coupe de Quidditch sur mon bureau. Rien de plus. Je préfère nettement les livres et les potions. »</p><p>« Oh ... »</p><p>« En parlant de livres, tu as fini celui que je t'ai passé ? »</p><p>« Les Contes ? »</p><p>« Oui. »</p><p>« J'ai adoré. Cela change des histoires habituelles. C'est étrange aussi. »</p><p>« Si tu les trouves étranges, je me demande comment tu réagiras quand tu croiseras les fantômes de Poudlard ..., » rit doucement Severus alors qu'il passait aux cuisses et aux mollets.</p><p>« Il y a des fantômes ?! »</p><p>« Bien sûr. Ainsi que des créatures magiques. Des hippogriffes, des centaures, des acromentules, des épouvantards, un esprit frappeur particulièrement agaçant. »</p><p>« Y a des sirènes ? »</p><p>« Oui, il y a un peuple de sirènes dans le lac mais elles ne sont pas très courtoises. J'ai des ennuis à chaque fois que je veux aller récolter quelques algues. »</p><p>« Peut-être qu'elles n'aiment pas que tu touches à leurs plantes. »</p><p>« Peut-être ... Tu te retournes, s'il te plait. »</p><p>Il aida le garçon à se retourner avec ses jambes atrophiées. Elles étaient couvertes de cicatrices elles aussi. Et légèrement maigres pour ne plus servir à le porter. Severus se mit alors à plier et déplier les jambes d'Harry, ainsi que ses chevilles, doucement, tout en continuant à discuter avec lui.</p><p>« Tu t'intéresses aux créatures magiques ? »</p><p>« Je suis curieux. »</p><p>« Je vais voir si je n'ai pas encore mon exemplaire de Vie et Habitats des animaux fantastiques de Norbert Dragonneau alors... »</p><p>« Jamais entendu parler. »</p><p>« Un vieux sorcier. Il a presque un siècle maintenant. »</p><p>« On peut vivre si vieux ? »</p><p>« Oh oui. Tu sais qui est le sorcier le plus vieux du monde ? »</p><p>« Dumbledore ? Tante Pétunia dit qu'il est très vieux. »</p><p>« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contredire. Dumbledore ressemble beaucoup au Père Noël. Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'il joue les Père Noël d'ailleurs, tel que je le connais. Enfin ... Non, le plus vieux est Nicolas Flamel. Il a plus de six cent cinquante ans. »</p><p>« Wouah ... Il est très très vieux ! »</p><p>« Oui. Il est très très très vieux ! » rit Severus en tentant des chatouilles sur le pied d'Harry.</p><p>Hélas, l'enfant ne remarqua rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Il soupira.</p><p>« Allez, au lit. »</p><p>« Je suis déjà dedans, » rit le garçon.</p><p>Le Serpentard prit le pantalon de pyjama et aida Harry à l'enfiler.</p><p>« A la semaine prochaine, Harry, » dit-il avant de lui baiser le front et de le border.</p><p>« Au revoir Sev. Bonne Nuit. »</p><p>« Bonne nuit, Harry. »</p><p>Il redescendit et vint aider Pétunia à faire la vaisselle. Elle était fatiguée mais heureuse.</p><p>« Va te reposer dans le canapé, » dit-il.</p><p>« Non, Sev. »</p><p>« Pétunia, tu travailles toute la journée. Moi, je ne fais que rester devant mon bureau à donner cours à des ados qui n'osent pas faire un pas de travers dans ma classe. Laisse-moi faire. »</p><p>« Mais... »</p><p>« Allez, je t'apporte un thé. Ce n'est rien du tout. »</p><p>« D'accord ... merci, Sev. »</p><p>Il finit la vaisselle et rangea la cuisine avant d'apporter deux thés fumants. Il s'installa dans le canapé et regarda un film avec la Moldue pour se détendre de sa journée. Elle était appuyée contre lui, sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent un policier quelconque. Quand le film fut fini, Severus sourit en remarquant que Pétunia s'était endormie. Il se dégagea en douceur et l'allongea dans le canapé. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture et sortit de la maison en veillant bien à tout verrouiller. Il repartit pour Poudlard.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>« Arrête, Sev ! Pitié ! Arrête ! » rit un jeune Harry de huit ans. « S'il te plaît ! Arrête ! »</p><p>« Oh mais c'est que tu es un petit chatouilleux ! » taquina le Serpentard. « Mais tu sais quoi, Harry ? » continua-t-il en arrêtant le massacre.</p><p>« Quoi ? » haleta le garçon aux joues rougies.</p><p>« Tu arrives à sentir les sensations dans tes jambes et tes pieds ! Ce n'est plus de simples fourmillements ! »</p><p>« Génial ! »</p><p>Severus approcha deux doigts taquins des pieds du jeune garçon et ce dernier rit alors qu'il tirait ses jambes pour les mettre hors d'atteinte.</p><p>« Mais où est-ce que tu crois t'échapper comme ça ? Hein ? » rit l'homme en repartant à l'attaque.</p><p>Ils rirent encore quelques minutes avant de se calmer. Severus reprit les gestes coutumiers pour plier et déplier les jambes d'Harry avant de l'aider à se mettre au lit. Ses jambes étaient toutes maigres. Presque plus de muscles. Mais il commençait à savoir les bouger. C'était faible mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il y avait de l'espoir. Tant qu'Harry restait jeune et en développement, il y avait de l'espoir.</p><p>« Allez, endors-toi. Demain, je vous emmène. »</p><p>« Où ? »</p><p>« Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vu que Dudley a fait son premier accident magique, il va bien falloir que je vous initie tous les deux non ? »</p><p>« Cela ne posera pas de problème, ma chaise roulante ? »</p><p>« Que quelqu'un ose dire quelque chose alors que je suis là, » rit Severus. « Je suis craint à Poudlard, je te rappelle. »</p><p>« Oh oui, l'immonde et terrifiante chauve-souris des cachots, » plaisanta Harry. « Ce serait super. »</p><p>« Alors dépêche-toi de t'endormir. Autant que vous soyez tous les deux en forme demain. »</p><p>« Bonne nuit, Sev. »</p><p>« Bonne nuit, Harry. »</p><p>L'homme passa également par la chambre de Dudley pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de redescendre dans le salon. Pétunia lui avait déjà servi une bonne tasse de thé et l'attendait au salon. Elle se leva pour se lover dans ses bras puissants et ils restèrent debout un moment dans le silence paisible de la pièce. Il faisait un peu chaud mais pas étouffant. Puis, Severus glissa un doigt sous le menton de la Moldue pour lui faire relever la tête et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres fines. Pétunia sourit et lui rendit son baiser.</p><p>« J'ai entendu leur enthousiasme, » murmura-t-elle ensuite.</p><p>« Depuis le temps que je leur parle de magie, ils sont ravis d'enfin pouvoir visiter un lieu magique, » rit le Serpentard.</p><p>« Et moi, je le verrais avec un oeil neuf, cette fois. »</p><p>« Tu as tellement changé, Tunia, et en bien, » dit Severus avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec bien plus de passion.</p><p>Il la souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre d'adultes et, après avoir insonorisé la pièce, il honora longuement cette femme adorable qui était devenue son amante depuis un peu moins d'un an.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus poussait la chaise roulante à travers la rue. Il était droit et arborait son air sombre comme il était souvent à Poudlard. Mais il ne trompa nullement Pétunia, Harry et Dudley. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient de joie. Il la cachait juste derrière son masque. La rue n'était pas très bondée au matin, le mieux pour Harry. Même invalide, il restait une célébrité. Trop de monde serait problématique et angoissant, surtout pour leur première sortie dans le monde magique. Et puis, Severus non plus n'aimait pas les bains de foule. Il préférait de loin une petite rue calme et paisible aux rues marchandes bruyantes et pleines d'activités.</p><p>Il parla et expliqua ce que les enfants voyaient, répondant volontiers à leurs questions ou à celles de Pétunia. Ils achetèrent l'une ou l'autre chose et le Serpentard en profita pour faire une nouvelle commande pour renflouer ses stocks d'ingrédients. Alors qu'il ressortait de chez l'apothicaire, il remarqua une famille de blonds.</p><p>« Ah Lucius, quelle surprise, » dit-il d'une voix neutre.</p><p>« Severus, mon vieil ami, » répondit le Sang-Pur en lui serrant la main.</p><p>Le Maître des Potions écarta la chaise roulante d'Harry pour dégager le passage. Son geste fut remarqué par la famille Malfoy. Ces derniers observèrent avec un dédain prononcé Harry, Pétunia et Dudley qui étaient naturellement habillés comme des Moldus.</p><p>« Ils sont un peu jeunes pour entrer à Poudlard, non ? » dit le Lord. « Généralement tu ne t'occupes pas des ... Nés-Moldus. »</p><p>Severus avait senti l'insulte retenue de justesse. Il soupira.</p><p>« Si Dudley est bien un Né-Moldu, ce n'est pas le cas d'Harry, » répliqua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.</p><p>Les Malfoy regardèrent le Survivant avec encore plus de dédain que le Né-Moldu. Son visage se durcit considérablement.</p><p>« Il est pire qu'un Né-Moldu, » dit le jeune Drago, le filleul du Maître des Potions. « C'est un handicapé ! »</p><p>« Drago ! » reprirent les trois sorciers, son parrain plus durement que les autres. « Harry a eu un accident ! Sans sa magie, il en serait mort ! Il a eu beaucoup de chance ! »</p><p>« Tu devrais parler plus respectueusement, » continua la mère. « Nous ne t'avons pas éduqué comme cela. »</p><p>« Oui, Mère, pardon, Mère, » fit le garçon sans pour autant paraître désolé.</p><p>Harry se tendit alors qu'il serrait les poings, l'un des deux difficilement encore. Il retint ses larmes de colère et détourna le regard. Il n'aimait qu'on le regarde comme ces gens le regardaient. Il sentit une légère pression rassurante sur son épaule.</p><p>« Par curiosité, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda alors Lucius.</p><p>« Accident de voiture, » dit Pétunia. « Mon mari a péri dans l'accident mais Harry et Dudley ont fort heureusement survécu sans trop de dommages. »</p><p>« Harry a été le plus lourdement touché, » termina Severus. « Il aurait du mourir s'il n'avait pas fait de magie instinctive. Je dois avouer que je n'en attends pas moins d'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui, » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.</p><p>Les Malfoy froncèrent légèrement les sourcils alors qu'ils observaient alors avec plus d'attention le jeune garçon. Narcissa Malfoy sembla voir la première la ressemblance.</p><p>« Harry Potter ..., » murmura-t-elle.</p><p>« Exact, » fit le Maître des Potions.</p><p>« Comment Harry Potter peut-il se retrouver dans une famille de Moldus ? » s'indigna Lucius Malfoy. « C'est un fils de noble famille. »</p><p>« Lily Evans était une Née-Moldue, Lucius, » répondit Severus en haussant des épaules. « Et la fille cadette d'une famille respectable, certes moldue, mais un bon foyer. Pétunia et Dudley sont la seule famille qui lui reste aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi, Lucius ... »</p><p>« Severus, » siffla le blond.</p><p>« Tu as fait ton choix, il y a longtemps, Lucius. Tu as fait une erreur. Personnellement, j'ai préféré resté neutre dans cette guerre. Fort heureusement, maintenant elle est finie. »</p><p>Il sentit Harry bouger sous sa main.</p><p>« Hmm ? Sev ? »</p><p>« Harry ? »</p><p>« Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans un endroit, comme un café, s'il te plaît ? »</p><p>« Maintenant ? »</p><p>« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, » dit le garçon mal à l'aise.</p><p>Le Maître des Potions soupira.</p><p>« D'accord, on y va. » Il se tourna vers les Malfoy. « Vous nous excuserez. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »</p><p>« Au revoir, Severus, » fit le couple Malfoy.</p><p>« Au revoir, Parrain, » dit Drago.</p><p>La famille Sang-Pur regarda encore quelques instants le Survivant avant que Severus et la famille Dursley ne disparaissent de leur vue. Le Maître des Potions poussa la chaise en direction du Chaudron Baveur.</p><p>« Ces gens m'ont semblé antipathiques, » dit soudain Pétunia sur le chemin.</p><p>« Lucius est un Sang-Pur. Il déteste les Moldus parce qu'il en est effrayé. Enfin, il le niera sûrement. C'est un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'a peur de rien ! » Il rit doucement. « Mais il ne fait plus rien qui pourrait ternir son image. La guerre l'a placé sur la corde raide. Un seul faux pas et il tombe. Le défaut de s'allier à un puissant mage noir ... »</p><p>« Le mage noir qui ... ? »</p><p>« Oui, Tu-Sais-Qui en personne. »</p><p>Ils entrèrent dans la taverne. Il les invita à s'asseoir et à commander quelque chose pendant qu'il emmenait Harry aux toilettes. Cela n'était pas encore une trop mauvaise journée. Ils allaient manger un bout avant de rentrer. Hors de question de rester alors que les foules et cohues de l'après-midi allaient bientôt commencer. Et malgré le fait que les enfants appréciaient découvrir la rue sorcière, Harry était un peu mal à l'aise à cause de tous les regards sur lui.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus et Pétunia soutenaient Harry par les bras alors qu'il tentait ses premiers pas depuis l'accident. Ses jambes étaient incapables de porter son poids mais il pouvait déjà commencer à faire plus d'exercices. Pour le moment, ses jambes tremblaient et il peinait sous l'effort. Cela n'empêchait toutefois pas un sourire d'être présent sur son visage. Il avait déjà parcouru tellement de chemin depuis trois ans.</p><p>« J'en peux plus, » haleta Harry au bout du troisième aller-retour.</p><p>« Okay, Harry, » fit Severus en serrant plus sur sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme. « Viens là. »</p><p>Il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de commencer à lui frictionner un peu les jambes. Elles tremblaient.</p><p>« C'est très bien, Harry. Tu progresses, » sourit-il. « A cette allure-là, quand tu viendras à Poudlard, l'an prochain, tu pourras te déplacer en béquille. »</p><p>« Cela ne me départira pas totalement de la chaise mais ce serait déjà tellement mieux, » répliqua joyeusement Harry. « Sinon, comment cela se passera pour Tante Pétunia ? »</p><p>« De quoi tu parles ? »</p><p>« L'an prochain, Dudley et moi, on sera à Poudlard. Tante Pétunia sera toute seule ici. Elle n'a jamais été toute seule. Plus depuis l'accident. »</p><p>« Tout revient toujours à cet accident, » soupira Severus. « Mais j'y avais déjà songé, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille du garçon. « Elle ne sera plus toute seule. Plus jamais. »</p><p>« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, » fit sagement Harry.</p><p>Le Maître des Potions sourit et ébouriffa l'enfant.</p><p>« Toi, tu finiras à Serdaigle. »</p><p>« Pas sûr. J'ai encore des fois du mal à me concentrer. »</p><p>« Ta maison n'a aucune importance, tant que tu te sens bien, Harry. Tu pourrais finir Poufsouffle que tes parents seraient tout aussi fiers. »</p><p>L'enfant sourit.</p><p>« C'est quoi ton plan ? Tu vas inviter Tante Pétunia à dîner et lui faire ta déclaration ? »</p><p>Severus releva un sourcil.</p><p>« Petit fouineur, » taquina-t-il en venant le chatouiller.</p><p>« Pas vu, pas pris, » rit Harry. « C'est toi qui nous a appris ça ! »</p><p>« Ce n'est jamais bon de jouer les Serpentards avec un Serpentard, Harry, »</p><p>Ils rirent longuement et Pétunia et Dudley vinrent les rejoindre dans le jeu avec plaisir. Cela dura une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne s'installent tous dans le canapé pour un bon film. Une comédie pour changer. La Moldue partit faire rapidement du popcorn et une cruche de limonade.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Août 1991, Severus frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et entra quand il y fut invité.</p><p>« Severus, mon garçon, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda le vieil homme. « Du thé ? »</p><p>« Non, merci Dumbledore, je ne reste pas longtemps à Poudlard. Je rentre tout de suite après. Ma situation a quelque peu ... changé ces derniers temps... »</p><p>« Vous avez enfin mis chaussure à votre pied, » sourit l'homme.</p><p>« Je voudrais savoir s'il était possible que je rentre chez moi tous les soirs ou si elle pouvait venir vivre ici à Poudlard. »</p><p>« En tant que directeur de Serpentard, vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre poste tous les soirs. Et vous êtes le seul véritable Serpentard de l'école. Mais votre amie peut emménager dans vos appartements bien sûr. »</p><p>« Même si elle est une Moldue ? »</p><p>« Une Moldue ? Vous me surprenez, Severus. »</p><p>« Je suis peut-être Serpentard, mais je n'ai jamais prôné cette pureté du sang, » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Je fréquente tant les sorciers que les Moldus. »</p><p>« Eh bien, ce sera inédit. Vous avez confiance en cette femme ? Pour le secret magique, je veux dire. »</p><p>« Ses deux enfants sont sorciers alors oui, j'ai confiance. »</p><p>« Eh bien, dans ce cas, oui, elle peut vivre dans vos appartements. »</p><p>« Merci, Dumbledore. »</p><p>« Bonne soirée, mon cher Severus. »</p><p>« Au revoir. »</p><p>Le Maître de Potions repartit pour Privet Drive le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. C'était le deuxième soir le plus beau des vacances. Le premier étant qu'ils avaient demandé à Miss Figgs de garder les garçons un soir pour inviter Pétunia à dîner en ville. Ce n'était pas le premier dîner romantique qu'ils avaient partagé mais ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec les garçons. Maintenant qu'Harry pouvait enfin se déplacer seul avec des béquilles, les choses étaient devenues beaucoup plus simples. Pour tout le monde. Ainsi, lors du dernier dîner romantique, Severus avait demandé Pétunia en mariage. Et elle avait dit oui. Il n'avait pas pu se départir de son sourire niais pendant plusieurs heures.</p><p>Il rentra dans la maison et vint immédiatement embrasser sa fiancée.</p><p>« Bonsoir, mon Ange, » dit Pétunia. « Ta tasse est déjà sur la table. »</p><p>« Déjà, » ronronna le Serpentard. « Je suis au Paradis alors. »</p><p>« Non, pas encore, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, aguicheuse. « Mais ce soir, peut-être ... Si tu es sage. »</p><p>« Mais je suis toujours sage, moi. »</p><p>« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Et tu vas sans doute me dire quelle est la personne qui a volé les cookies que j'avais préparés spécialement pour Dudley et Harry. Il en manquait la moitié au matin alors qu'ils étaient encore couchés ... »</p><p>« D'accord, d'accord, » rit Severus. « Je plaide coupable. Je me ferais pardonner en préparant quelques pâtisseries... »</p><p>Il l'embrassa encore deux fois avant d'aller saluer les enfants. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Dudley à jouer aux échecs.</p><p>« Salut les garçons ! On s'amuse ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant à coté d'Harry sur le lit.</p><p>« Ouep, » fit ce dernier en bougeant un pion. « Mat en cinq coups. »</p><p>« Gné ? Déjà ? » s'étonna Dudley.</p><p>Severus observa le plateau quelques instants.</p><p>« Cinq ? Moi, je dirais trois. »</p><p>« Eh ! On souffle pas, Sev ! » s'indigna Dudley. « J'ai déjà du mal à le battre aux échecs ! »</p><p>« En même temps, tu joues avec un des meilleurs, » commenta le Serpentard. « Bientôt, tu pourras peut-être défier Minerva. »</p><p>« Le professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor ? » demanda Harry.</p><p>« Elle-même. Elle est bien meilleure que moi aux échecs. »</p><p>Les pions furent déplacés et le brun gagna la partie en cinq coups.</p><p>« Dudley, tu viens m'aider à mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? »</p><p>« D'accord, » fit ce dernier.</p><p>« Et toi ... » continua Severus en se levant.</p><p>« Je vais prendre ma douche, oui, je sais, » sourit le jeune garçon. « Tu me passes mes béquilles, s'il te plait. »</p><p>L'homme le fit en souriant et retourna en cuisine non pas sans veiller à garder une oreille attentive à la porte de la salle de bain dans le cas où Harry aurait besoin d'aide. Malgré qu'il était très débrouillard depuis le temps, un accident était si vite arrivé ... Severus s'était vraiment attaché à ces deux garçons.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus et Pétunia étaient à la table des professeurs et attendaient patiemment que les garçons passent sous le Choixpeau. Le Maître des Potions avait expliqué le déroulement de la cérémonie de la répartition et ce que cela signifiait.</p><p>« Dursley, Dudley. »</p><p>« POUFSOUFFLE ! »</p><p>Le jeune Né-Moldu se dirigea vers la table des blaireaux.</p><p>« Potter, Harry. »</p><p>Harry s'avança avec des béquilles, provoquant des murmures dans toute la salle. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et Minerva McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.</p><p>« POUFSOUFFLE ! »</p><p>La table des blaireaux retentit en applaudissements, honorée d'accueillir le Survivant dans sa maison. Severus applaudit, retenant avec peine un sourire.</p><p>« Voilà qui n'est même pas étonnant, » dit-il à Pétunia. « Loyal l'un envers l'autre. C'était à prévoir qu'ils seraient des blaireaux. »</p><p>« Tu as oublié la gentillesse et la persévérance, Sev, » répliqua cette dernière.</p><p>Il la regarda en relevant les sourcils, étonné.</p><p>« Quoi ? J'ai lu les livres que tu as passés aux enfants. J'étais curieuse. »</p><p>« Il va falloir que je surveille ma bibliothèque alors ... »</p><p>« Tu as des livres dangereux ? »</p><p>« Assez, oui ... Je les rangerai dans mon bureau sous clef, c'est tout. »</p><p>Les plats apparurent, faisant légèrement sursauter la Moldue. Le Serpentard lui attrapa la main pour la rassurer.</p><p>« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, » dit-il doucement, le regard rieur. « Bon appétit. »</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus entra dans l'infirmerie avec Harry et Dudley. Ils étaient tous les trois inquiets. Pétunia s'était évanouie dans un couloir du château. Le Maître des Potions vint directement à son chevet. Pöppy s'occupait justement d'elle.</p><p>« Maman ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Dudley.</p><p>« Elle va très bien, Mr Dursley, » sourit l'infirmière. « Au fait, Severus, mes félicitations. Tu vas devenir papa. »</p><p>« Je ... vais ... dev... »</p><p>Le Serpentard ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il s'évanouissait. Harry eut juste le temps de ralentir sa chute en le poussant contre le lit d'à coté. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre mais le choc fut beaucoup moins violent. Mme Pomfresh sourit.</p><p>« Celui-là ..., » soupira-t-elle. « Il a des nerfs d'acier. Il est capable de voir et de supporter beaucoup d'horreurs et il s'évanouit à cette simple nouvelle. Quel coeur tendre. »</p><p>Pétunia sourit alors qu'elle observait l'infirmière agiter sa baguette et faire léviter Severus sur un lit. Dudley aida ensuite Harry à se relever et tous deux vinrent faire un câlin à la femme qui les avait élevés. Ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur. La famille allait s'agrandir encore. Ils étaient contents.</p><p>Quand le Maître des Potions se réveilla, le soir-même, il retrouva sa fiancée dans le lit d'à coté avec Harry et Dudley de part et d'autre d'elle. Ils dormaient paisiblement tous les trois. Il sourit. Son sourire s'élargit et devint niais alors qu'il se remémorait la dernière chose que Poppy avait dite.</p><p>Il allait être papa. Il allait être Papa ! Severus était aux anges.</p><p>Il embrassa alors tendrement la femme qui faisait battre son coeur, prenant toutefois soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il aurait tout le temps encore de lui démontrer sa joie et son amour. Tant à elle, qu'à Harry, Dudley ou même son enfant.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>